


He Is The Masterpiece

by scorpiusismypatronus



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: 'i need to get my sexual tension glasses fixed', 'woah' is my new favourite word, 2 fics one day i'm having an awful day and will be till june ://, @past me : wtf, Artist AU, Artist Scorpius, Boys In Love, Dorks in Love, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, POV Second Person, Romantic Tension, Scorpius is an artist, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, awkward dorks, awkward first kiss, fanboyed too hard writing this ooP S, give me context pkls, i have a tag on my tumblr, i love the tree analogy ??, i write this bc my crush will Never Love Me Back™, scorpius' pov but in 2nd person, stole this from a deamus headcanon oops, thEYRE SO CUTE I LOVE THEM SO MUCH HELP ME AND MY POOR SHIPPER HEART, thEYRE SO IN LOVE HELP, that adjustment disorder feel when ://, uh anyway go read it, uh what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9922667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiusismypatronus/pseuds/scorpiusismypatronus
Summary: Scorpius likes drawing Albus constantly and he needs to confess his love





	

Some people run track or play piano or read.

 

You draw.

 

You're pretty good at it, too - it's almost all you've been doing since age 7.

 

It's 2am. You glance up from your sketchbook and back to Albus, who's either asleep or a really good actor.

 

You've got him down -- this definitely isn't the first time you've drawn him. Again and again your pencil has traced the curves of his face. You've drawn him happy and sad and dark and light and awake and asleep. You imagine how his skin would feel beneath your fingers and draw that too.

 

His eyelids flutter, then open and land on you.

 

"Scorpius. Still drawing?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"Can I see?"

 

"Sure."

 

You slide over and hand him your sketchbook, blushing. You can feel his breath on your neck.

 

"Woah," he says, and his lips are right by your ear. "This is incredible, Scorpius."

 

"Thanks," you say, and you turn slightly and your lips are so close to his. He breathes out, you feel it on your jaw.

 

You lick your lips, nervous. The movement draws his eyes to them, and you're blushing harder now, but so is he.

 

You can almost hear your heartbeat echo in the empty room.

 

Almost without thinking, you raise your hand and cup his chin. His skin is as soft as you imagined. Up close, you can see the golden flecks in his green eyes like autumn leaves on a tree.

 

He puts a hand on your waist.

 

You lean closer to him, head tilted slightly.

 

But he's the one who bridges the distance and kisses you.

 

Your nose bumps his cheekbone, it's awkward, neither of you care. You didn't have a mint or anything, but his breath tastes like lemon and yours like oranges, and you can feel his cold fingers through your thin shirt.

 

When you break apart, you smile, and you don't mean to say it, but it slips out anyway: "Woah."

 

"Y-yeah. _Woah_."

 

"I've been wanting that for a long time."

 

"Me too," he smiles.

 

You smile too.

 

And you lean in and kiss him again.


End file.
